


Geology Final

by h0ld3n



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: 45 minute writing challenge, College AU, College finals, Geology, Kissing, NSFW, Other, Pearl x Reader, Self Insert, Smut, Unfinished, final, gemology, gender neutral reader, ill add the smut, licking rocks, pearl is your professor, smut will start second chapter, this isnt done but ill finish later, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 04:18:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16442828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h0ld3n/pseuds/h0ld3n
Summary: Reader takes their geology final, and is nervous about interacting one on one with their hot gemology professor, Pearl.





	Geology Final

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kylux_TRASH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylux_TRASH/gifts), [M0rg1mu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/M0rg1mu/gifts), [adventuress_writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adventuress_writes/gifts).



> I'm sorry this isnt finished yet.

Today is the big gemology final. This is the last final I have to take for my geology degree. After that I just have to do Field and Lab work. Our Professor has us line up outside in order to test us one by one.

I’m nervous. I need to pass this final. I need to get an A in this class to keep my GPA up.

My name is last in this list and I sit in the waiting area with my textbook. Last minute cramming isn’t that helpful I know it’s just a way to destress and make sure I already know everything. It didn’t help that Professor Pearl was an absolutely stunning woman who I had accidentally gotten a crush on. Every day of lecture she had worn something not revealing but I didn’t know a woman could look so good in clothes like that until I saw her. I didn’t know if she was currently seeing someone, in fact I didn’t know that much about her life except that she was much older than she looked and had served in a war.

Finally I hear Professor Pearl go, “Y/LN, Y/N! Please come into my office.”

I get up and walk into her office. She shuts the door and locks it behind me. I sit in the seat near in front of her desk. She slowly walks around me watching me closely. I suddenly realized I was holding my breath and I exhale quickly and take a deep breath in. Professor Pearl smirked ever so slightly.

“Well, y/n, are you ready for your final?” Pearl asked quietly but I was so nervous I barely heard her.

“Y-yes,” I stammered out.

“You need to relax, this final should be easy for you,” she purred.

I only nodded. She sits down at her desk and opens the drawer slowly, peering inside and mulling over what to choose. Professor Pearl then pulls out five pretty gemstones and places them on slips of paper with numbers on them.

“Please identify these minerals,” she indicated. “If you need anything you may ask. Here is the paper with all the minerals on it and the chart which has the identifiers.”

I looked at her and then at the gems and the paper and I set to work, asking for a streak plate, a scale, a penny and a nail to determine hardness, and a beaker with water in it to determine volume.

I worked silently, sweating a lot. I could feel her watchful gaze upon me. I slowly gave her the information I determined and what I had determined them to be. She wrote everything down on a clipboard

“Now, what are they made of and how were they formed?” she prompted.

I thought about it for a couple seconds and then gave my answer for the first one. She didn’t take her beautiful blue eyes off me once, even while writing. I swallowed hard staring her right in the eyes as I began my explanation of the second one. Her gaze did not leave my eyes. I got distracted and realize I had trailed off, so I shook my head and started the explanation where I thought I left off, not looking her in the eyes this time. She was still staring holes into me though, and it made me even more nervous than before. Gradually I finished and I prayed that the test was over.

She finished writing on her clipboard and put the gemstones away. Then she lifted a large rock and put it on the desk.

“Can you lick this rock and tell me what it is?” she grinned.

I took a very long lick and it tasted very salty. It was a light pink. I decided to do something daring. Staring professor Pearl in her light blue eyes and taking another lick, going slow and seductively. She didn’t write anything down. I felt like I failed in my seduction.

“What is it?” Pearl pressed again.

“It’s Himalayan sea salt.” I said.

I she wrote something down and then looked up at me again.

“Congratulations, you passed!” she held out her hand and shook it.

“Now, I would like to ask you a few questions about how you feel about my class.” She stood up.

“Did you like my method of teaching?”

“Yes.”

“Did you like my lectures?”

“Yes.”

“Do you like me?”

“Y-yes.”

She was standing over me now, “Would you like to kiss me?”

“Yes.”

She took my lips in hers.

**Author's Note:**

> Oof ouch oof this is my first x reader. I'm stupid and gay.


End file.
